But, I need you
by Philomena181
Summary: Ginny Weasley was sick of being the naive little sister, with too many over protective brothers. Until something happened, something happened that made her glad of any protection she ever received. Warnings, graphic rape and depression, and Evil Malfoy. Eventually Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione.
1. The Yule Ball

**WARNING: Graphic rape in this section. **

**Author Notes; Hello there! Back to writing after a long long time. I'm not sure when I shall get back to 'My Daughter' but I'm sure I'll do it soon. This is a story I've had the first chapters written for a long, long time. I hope you like it. **

Ginny felt hot.

She felt empty-headed. But she felt alert.

She felt tired. But she felt wide-awake.

She wanted to sit. But she wanted to carry on dancing.

But most of all she felt hot.

Neville had disappeared a long time ago, and she had been dancing. Dancing with Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy. _And he was being nice. Something nagged at the back of her mind... Draco Malfoy being pleasant. _Malfoy._

He had just gone to get her another drink, and Ginny took that moment to go and sit down. Her head was pounding. She didn't understand it. The music wasn't that loud, but still her head pounded in time with her heartbeat.

"You look hot," Draco whispered in her ear. She jumped, startled. He chuckled before giving her a cocky lopsided grin. "Here."

He passed Ginny a small red cup and she gulped it down in three sips. They sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a while.

"I think I'm going to go, you know, back to- to the common room." Ginny stuttered, she was struggling to make a coherent sentence. Malfoy just stared at her. A stare that seemed to go right through her. Ginny was the first to break it, before struggling to stand. Her knees buckled beneath her and she landed back on the bench.

Ginny felt hot.

"Here, let me help you." With his face still blank, Draco placed his hand on the small of her back. Ginny accepted the help feeling exceedingly weary again. Still hot. He guided her through the emptying hall and through the slumberous castle, but Ginny barely noticed. Her head was still throbbing, and she could not understand why but before she could ponder it any more she lurched forward into a wall. Draco had unceremoniously released his grip upon her.

He paced back and forth three times and before Ginny had a chance to contemplate what was going on around her, the wall she used to support herself upon had turned into a door.

Ginny could scarcely wrap her mind around his actions, still feeling blusteringly hot. But what she did notice was his face was no longer blank. Draco looked Ginny up and down lingering perversely. His face finally returned to hers, a slow smirk spread across his lips.

This smirk was forever burned into Ginny's memory.

He pushed her past the door and into the room before pressing her against the nearest wall, his wand pointed at her temple and he whispered one word. "Crucio."

Pain shrieked through her bones, twisting and grinding them together so that they would surely burst and shatter into a million pieces, never to be mended again. Pain that ceased just as abruptly as it had started.

Through the heartbeat now pulsating in her eardrums, Ginny could hear laughter. Hands seized her roughly by the shoulders forcing her to her feet. She staggered along, unable to offer much resistance after the weakness that had now consumed her muscles, as the hands half dragged, half carried her across the room. Ginny looked up and saw they were heading towards a bed.

And everything clicked into place, she froze. But one shove and she was on the bed, landing face first before roughly being turned over onto her back.

Malfoy nose to nose with her, wand pressed under her chin and the word whispered again. "Crucio."

He said almost lazily and again the pain was consuming but short lived. The pain was enough to knock the cloud of confusion from her head, finally Ginny became aware of her surroundings, of the four poster bed underneath her, of Draco Malfoy's sneering face above her, of him forcing both her arms above her head and gripping both of her wrists in his one hand.

"Silencio!" he said before throwing her wand across the room, well out of reach. Ginny tried to scream, but it got lost in her throat. She attempted to wriggle free of his grip, but he was too strong for her petite form.

"That's right blood traitor. It's more fun when you struggle." He leaned and licked her from the base of her neck to her earlobe. She felt disgusted.

"I bet you're a virgin, aren't you Weasley?" whispering again. It felt like pure ice down her spine. Malfoy let his hand drift to her breast, where he cupped it and began to squeeze so hard that Ginny started crying silently. She knew there was going to be a bruise. He then let his hand slide under her dress where he rubbed between her legs over the fabric of her underwear.

"I'll show you Weasley. I'll be your first. I'll teach you just how a blood traitor needs to be treated."

He then lifted her dress to her waist, moved his hand, shoved her underwear aside and slipped a finger into her.

"I knew I was right," he panted against her cheek.

Ginny wanted to scream. Really scream. She wanted to fight and run away, but she couldn't. Not only was what was happening horrendous, but it was painful. Malfoy was by no means gentle. He began to add more fingers, until all four were in. And then, with one quick thrust, he broke through her hymen. She screamed in silence. Over and over, screaming with no voice. Malfoy moaned as he drove into her again and again.

It had only lasted four or five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Ginny. After Malfoy removed his fingers he placed a kiss to them in an almost amorous fashion.

"That was delicious, Weasley."

He released her and Ginny turned away onto her side before sobbing into her hands. Malfoy stumbled away from her and the sounds of his snicker followed. It made her heave.

She had been raped. She had just been raped. Raped by Malfoy.

Ginny relayed those words in her mind again and again. How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen. What was she going to do? Again, she repeated those words in her mind. _Raped by Malfoy._ And with that, she pulled herself into a sitting position and threw up.

Ginny eventually forced herself to stand. She was sore and found it difficult to move. When she was finally on her feet she wobbled slightly. Unsure of what to do, Ginny remained in that position for a long time, supporting herself against the edge and the frame of the bed.

She did not know what to do. She knew she was still in shock. She did not want to see anyone, did not want to do anything.

Oh God, what will Ron and her brothers do when they find out? They'll kill him. They'll kill Malfoy and be sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives. Or worse, maybe even be killed themselves.

It would be foolish to tell her brothers. And besides, who else who believe her. Maybe Colin, or possibly Luna? Hermione or Harry? No, they would be just as bad as her family. No one from the  
Ministry would dispute Malfoy's father over her. Also it was very well known throughout the school that Malfoy despised Ginny, as well as the other blood traitors and he would never have any kind of interest in her, particularly a sexual kind of interest. It would be worthless to confide in anyone.

Ginny looked around the room. She had never seen this place before. The weariness she had been experiencing hit Ginny fully at that moment. She wished there was somewhere to lie down but could not bear to look at the bed behind her.

Suddenly the bed Ginny supported herself on disappeared beneath her and in its place a bed similar to the one at home in the Burrow replaced it. Too tired to think much of it, Ginny lurched towards it before crawling under the covers. Her body pained. Her head still pounded. But no longer did she feel hot.

She felt cold.

Cold ached from the pit of her stomach outward.

**Please review, I'll accept positive and negative review, constructive criticism, and even just plain "This was awful."  
**

**THANKYOU FOR READING!**


	2. The Aftermath

"_I'll show you Weasley. I'll be your first... That was delicious."_

With a scream Ginny jumped out of bed and searched the room for Malfoy. No one was there. She did not even know where _there_ was. Ginny glanced down and realised she was still wearing her dress from the ball last night.

Last night.

Ginny promptly changed her train of thought. She didn't want to believe last night had even happened. A change of clothes, that is what she needs. And then, there on the bedside table appeared a comfortable looking pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt.

_This room is weird,_ she thought to herself but reached for her new clothes and continued to change none the less.

*

Hermione sat in her favourite cushioned chair in the common room, closest to the fire. This was a benefit of being an early riser on a Saturday, pick of all the chairs in the common room.

She sat waiting for Ginny, who had asked for help on her transfiguration paper and Hermione insisted getting an early start on it. However Hermione had been sat, flicking through her papers from the previous year waiting for the redhead for 30 minutes already.

_What is taking her so long? _She wondered to herself.

With a sigh Hermione pulled herself out of the most comfortable chair and started regrettably towards the girl's third year dormitory. She hated having to do this. Ginny was not a morning person, but that had been Hermione's only condition to help with this twelve foot paper due on Wednesday. After all, she would be busy in the afternoon helping Harry with the tournament.

_Harry._

She was so scared for him, no matter how hard he had already worked, he was going to have to work even harder to keep up with the seventh years.

She reached the third year dormitory and knocked before peering around the door. Ginny's bed had the curtains open and the covers undisturbed. That was strange, she never made her bed in the morning. Hermione looked around the room and saw Ginny's room mate Helen already up.

"Morning Helen, sorry, you wouldn't happen to know where Ginny is, would you?" she asked politely to the girl reading a Quibbler curled up in a ball on the rug next to her bed.

"Nope," she popped her lips on the p. "She never came in last night, think she went off with Malfoy, you know. Dancing with her at the end of the night. I never really picked her for the sort-a girl who'd stay out all night. Especially with Malfoy," Helen rattled off.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. _With Malfoy. _Ginny had spent the night... with Malfoy.

Ron. She needed to get Ron. Ron and Harry. Now. 

"T-thanks." She mumbled and quickly rushed down the girls stairs, breaking into a run when she reached the boy's stairs, pausing only to hit the door a few times before bursting in and heading straight to Ron's bunk. No matter what argument they had gotten into last night, this was more important. She pushed aside his curtain and hold of his shoulders.

"Ron! Ron, wake up please!" She shook his fervently. "Ron!"

"'Mione?" he mumbled. "It's Saturday, Hermione, I don't wanna get up yet."

"Ron!" she whispered into his ear. "Ginny's been out all night! With Malfoy!"

It was lucky Hermione lifted her head away from his when she did, otherwise she would have no teeth left with the speed Ron sat up.

"Get Harry up and meet me downstairs," she pushed herself away from Ron's bed and moved towards the door, without looking back. "Two minutes, Ron!"

*

Ginny left the strange room in her borrowed clothes, her dress tucked under her arm and hurried through the castle as fast as possible, not wanting to see anybody, avoiding eye contact and keeping her head down. It was working for the most part too.

Until she reached the fifth floor and saw Malfoy at the other end of the corridor, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. They paused as they made eye contact. Ginny was again the first to break the stare, the first to hesitantly take a step backwards. But one lazy flick of his wand and she could no longer move.

He strolled slowly towards her and Malfoy's face split into that smirk. The one burned into her memory. He stopped once there was no longer any space between the two of them. His eyes burned into her and she wished she could look away.

"Morning Weaslette," he said brightly. "I had fun last night, did you?"

Ginny shivered, feeling sick to her stomach. Those cold grey eyes not leaving hers for a second. Malfoy leaned forward, pausing when his nose touched hers. His tongue left his lips and traced the outline of hers. Ginny felt herself dry heave.

_Oh please, not again. Please_. Ginny could feel the sting of tears forming.

However, the Slytherin straightened up. His eyes still had not left Ginny's.

"Now let's get one thing straight, Weaslette," his voice cold, but that evil smile remained on his face. "You tell one single person about this," he paused. "Actually maybe you should talk to the mudblood, she'll love that conversation."

He winked perversely at her.

"But if you tell anyone else, you family...they die." The smile finally left his face. "Your brothers, your father, you filthy mother. All of them die."

A flick of his wand and Ginny crumpled to the floor.

"See you soon," he whispered sinisterly.

Ginny kept herself together, walked a few stepped towards the fake tapestry she knew to be by her Charms classroom. Pulled it closed behind her. All before breaking down completely. Her heart hammered in her chest. Her face buried in her knees.

Ginny could no longer move. She could not do anything but cry.

And eventually pass out.

Hermione paced the common room, waiting for the boys. 

She couldn't think properly, which for Hermione was an oddity. But she was too worried,worried for Ginny. _"Think she went off with Malfoy, you know." _Helen's words repeated over in her mind. Not Ginny. Please, not Ginny.

Ron and Harry chose that moment to race down the stairs. Ron's face although blank and impassive to any others, Hermione however not only recognised the anxiety on his face but noticed the back of his jaw twitch. Ron was furious.

Harry's face was always easier to read, his expression outwardly read fear and concern. If Harry was worried Hermione knew she had every reason to be scared. Both looked straight past her and hurried towards the portrait hole.

"Hey! Guys, wait!" she yelled after them. "We don't even know where she is!"

"Yes we do Hermione," Ron turned to her and thrust the Marauder's Map in her face. She did not take it personally, but she did catch his fist before it returned to his side.

"You're going to tear it," she whispered gently. Carefully she unravelled his fist and removed the map before finally giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Hermione kept her face blank whilst Ron stared at her softly.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"Ahem." Harry had tactfully turned away. "So Ginny's on the fourth floor, in the passage way that leads to Charms."

He carried on walking expecting the two to follow. Hermione dropped Ron's hand and continued to walk avoiding Ron's face. Ron stood still for a few paces then jogged to catch up to his friends, his impassive and worried expression placed back onto his features.

They rushed silently together towards Ginny. The castle was always relatively empty at this time of the morning, but even more so considering the Yule Ball was last night. It was eerily quiet. Hermione's ramblings stopped right then, because the two boys in front of her stopped also.

Ginny looked so small and fragile, curled into a ball. Hermione's heart broke for her. They all watched her for a moment silently. Before Hermione could suggest if they should wake her Harry had taken the decision out of her hands. He leant down and scooped Ginny into his arms, staring down at her.

"Where shall we take her?" Two blank looks replied. "Well, if she – if something happened... Then we can't exactly talk about it in the common room."

"Room of requirement?" suggested Ron.

And they walked again. Harry was panting by the time they reached the room, trying not to jostle the redhead in his arms. Ron walked back and forth the wall three times before a wall appeared. The door opened to a room similar to the common room they had previously left, only in this one, a bed was in the centre of the room.

Harry walked forward and gently placed Ginny on the bed, led her down and wrapped her in the blanket.

"What if its... What – what if he..." Hermione trailed off before breaking into sobs, which finally made Harry draw his eyes away from Ginny's still form. He glanced over to Ron to see his reaction, however Ron was staring into the fire, his back to room. Harry got up from the edge of the bed and approached Hermione before placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him. Harry's heart dropped.

"Sorry," he raised his two hands in clear sight before spreading his arms wide.

"Harry." she threw her arms around his waist and nestled her face into his neck, tears dampening his shoulder.

"Shush, it's okay," he mumbled softly to her. "We're here, me and Ron are here, nothing is going to happen to you. You're safe." Harry very rarely pitied Hermione, she was in Gryffindor for a reason, and one of the bravest people Harry knew. Seeing her so depleted made his stomach sink. "You're safe," he repeated. Slowly her crying stopped and her body stilled. She pulled herself away from him but one arm tight around his waist. Harry's arm also stayed around her shoulders, offering as much comfort as possible. They both turned and watched Ron slowly brush hair back from Ginny's face.

*

"_I'll show you Weasley."_

Ginny's nightmare was terribly confusing. The face in front of her morphed from Malfoy's to a dark figure she could barely see. A strange whispering accompanied this dark shape, before;

_"That was delicious."_

A scream tore from Ginny's already sore throat.

"Ginny?"

Another scream, this time cut short by a hand clamping over her mouth. The fear froze her for one short second and then she hit out. This wasn't happening again.

"Ouch! G- ouch! Ginny, ow! Stop!" she recognised that voice.

"Harry?" it was dark and she couldn't see anything. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah, gods Gin, where'd you learn to hit like that that?!" he chuckled. "Hold on," he leant behind him and switched on a lamp next to the bed. Bed?

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, the room looked similar to Gryffindor's common room, only smaller less arm chairs. In front of her at the end of the bed opposite a small fireplace sat a sofa on which Hermione and Ron had curled up together on.

"They're sleeping," Harry said fondly, staring at them with a small smile on his face. Ginny could definitely see why. Ron had his arms wrapped protectively around Hermione, whilst she rested her head on his chest. They looked extremely comfortable with each other thought Ginny. She glanced around the room once more and caught Harry watching her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Are you okay?" the concern in his voice caught Ginny off guard and she relaxed slightly.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Harry carefully studied her for a few moments before slowly leaning towards her.

"Ginny, what happened? And before you say nothing, we know you stayed out all night with Malfoy. Did – what happened, Gin?" He watched her intently, she flinched when he mentioned Malfoy's name. Something must have happened and he hoped to God he was just thinking the worst.

Ginny felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. She could tell Harry... Right now... She could tell him and he would help her.

**No**. At the back of her mind, a voice spoke that sounded suspiciously familiar. **You do that and you kill your family. **Steel entered Ginny's spine and she straightened herself up. She needed to stop being that little girl who needed protecting. She could protect herself. Ginny could do that for once. Besides, Malfoy said I could talk to Hermione. Why? She was not sure. But Hermione was allowed.

"I'm fine Harry, nothing happened. Why d'you care anyway? You've never paid much attention before." That stung. Harry knew he deserved it,he hadn't really thought much about Ginny, apart from her being Ron's little sister.

But, when he saw her curled up into a ball... She looked so small, so fragile. She looked broken. And something inside Harry snapped. He wanted to pick her up and run away from everything. Was that so bad? He only wanted to help, and she wouldn't let him. So Harry did the only thing he could think of.

"He raped you, didn't he?"


	3. Quiet

"What?"

**How did he know? Crap. Oh Merlin. Malfoy was going to kill her family.**

Harry stared right at her. His stare was nothing like Malfoy's. Harry's eyes were full of warmth and concern, the intensity intimidated her and she was the first to look away. When Malfoy had stared at her Ginny felt scared, with Harry his stare did scare her, but for a different reason.

"Ginny, look at me." Harry raised his hand to lift her chin, trying to make eye contact, but all Ginny saw was the hand. The violent flinch told Harry everything he needed to know.

"Merlin." Harry ran his hand down his face. He pushed himself off the edge of the bed and paced for a few moments whilst Ginny watched. The sting of tears returned again, and again Ginny blinked them away. Harry turned towards a wall.

"Damn it. Not again!" and he punched it. And again. And again. And again.

Before Ginny could no longer take it, she threw herself at him and shoved him away from the wall.

"STOP." A few seconds silence. "How did you know?" she whispered and he turned away from her. She couldn't understand it. Rape would be the last thing on her mind when a girl stayed out all night, but Harry had gone straight to the right conclusion.

"Harry? H-How did you know?" she repeated.

"Because it's not the first time he's been in this place, Ginny." Hermione's voice floated softly in the air around them and stirred a memory in Ginny's head... _Talk to the mudblood._

"What do you mean, Hermione?" the brunette had pushed herself away from the sleeping boy, before slowly walking towards Harry.

"Give me your hand," she instructed, it was only then Ginny noticed the small cuts on his knuckles and watched as Hermione slowly ran her thumb over them, checking the scratches. "You're fine, we'll get some essence of murtlap later, but for now," Hermione let Harry's hand drop before turning to Ginny. "I guess, we've got some explaining to do for you."

Hermione glanced at Ron's sleeping form. "Maybe we should go somewhere else." And with that a door popped into existence behind Harry.

"After you, girls." He held the door open for the both of them. The inside of the room was warm from a burning fireplace on the opposite wall, directly in front of it was a huge cushioned sofa, which all three settled down upon. Hermione sat in the middle and faced Ginny.

"So... I'm not really sure where to start." Hermione stated, slightly awkwardly. Both Harry and Ginny watched her. "Right, okay if I start this, I need to get through it. No interrupting, understand?"

"Hermione, don't. You really don't have to... I think - I, um, I understand."

"Yeah. I agree, don't do this to yourself." Harry stared at Hermione, concern etched into his face. He glanced towards Ginny, before she realised she was staring.

"No, Ginny really deserves to know." She nodded resolutely to herself before facing Ginny again.

"Well, last year, myself and Ronald argued. Something stupid, it over was Crookshanks. I mean, it was nothing really. But we ended up not talking for a couple of weeks. During that time, Harry was flitting between the two of us, trying to get us to give up being so stubborn." Harry's jaw tensed and his knuckles turned white at this.

"If I had just stayed with you-" But Hermione cut him off.

"Shush, we've been over this. It wasn't your fault Harry. It wasn't anyone's, and anyway, I said no interruptions, please."

"One night it had gotten relatively late in the library and Harry was getting restless sitting with me, so I pushed him to go to bed whilst I stayed to read. I was relaxed in what I thought was an empty room, just re-reading _Hogwarts: A History _when I looked up and suddenly Malfoy was sat with me. Obviously I was on edge at the beginning, expecting some taunts etc. But he surprised me, he asked for help with our Herbology homework. One of my downfalls... I always liked helping people with their work, it gave me a new perspective on what I was learning, so I couldn't resist."

"Anyway, we'd be sat for an hour or so before he mentioned that he was thirsty and pulled two pumpkin juices from his bag. He offered me one, I'm guessing he drugged me. He probably did the same to you too. And before I knew it, we were here. There was a bed. And I suppose you can work out the rest." Harry reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a small squeeze before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs and buried his face in his hands.

"And it happened again, the next day. He came and found me here, because I didn't want to move." Hermione stared into the fire without talking, for how long, Ginny was unsure, before the most horrible words were uttered so quietly Ginny was sure she had misheard them. Ginny wanted so badly to have misheard her.

"He killed my father, Ginny." she began to cry silently as her story continued. "Malfoy, or should I say Malfoy's father paid someone, to kill him. He warned me, and I still told him, I told my dad what had happened to me. The worst is, they put a memory charm on my mum... She can't remember him at all." Hermione's whispered words twisted Ginny's insides.

The room remained silent until Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay. I am so... so sorry Hermione." he whispered into his palms. Hermione wrapped one arm around his torso from behind.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, it wasn't your fault Harry." she stayed there for a few moments before the two pulled back abruptly into a sitting position staring intently at Ginny.

It wasn't until Harry wiped a tear from her cheek, that Ginny realised she was sobbing. Hermione grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, you're okay, I promise. You'll be okay," Ginny was affectionately reminded of her mother. "It gets easier."

Rocking back and forth in Hermione's arms, Ginny couldn't help but think this was wrong. She should be comforting Hermione, after what she had been through... it was enough to reduce Ginny to body wrecking sobs.

.

When Ginny awoke, her head was in Harry's lap, his hand resting just behind her ear nestled into her hair. His head was resting on the back of the sofa and he was breathing evenly. Ginny guessed he hadn't long fallen asleep.

She sat up slowly, placing Harry's hand on a cushion instead and scanned the room. It was empty apart from the two of them. She decided to look for Hermione and Ron and headed for the door through which she had entered earlier, before she recognised their voices. The debate they were having was obviously heated.

"She's my baby sister, what else am I supposed to do Hermione?! Leave it alone, and let it happen again, like we did for you?!" Ron sounded furious, but no matter how angry he was Ginny knew that was a low blow.

"I know Ronald, I realise that! But, unless you want one of _your_ family members to turn up dead, then yes! I do think we should leave it alone!" Hermione sounded just as furious as Ron. "Obviously I don't want her to go through the same, getting raped nearly every night isn't something I'd wish on my worst enemy." Hermione's voice went cold at the end. But nowhere near as cold as the pit of Ginny's stomach.

"_Every night?" _Ginny repeated as she opened the door in front of her. "That happened to you... _every night?_"

Author Notes; Short one today, hope you like where its going! Again, any review will do, please? Criticism, negative, or even slightly positive ones, possibly! Thankyou! :)


	4. Brothers

**Authors Note; Short chapter today, sorry guys. But I thought I've left you on a cliffy for too long now and better get something out! And … possibly, you'll be glad to know there's no cliffhanger on this chapter. Anyway, reason for this note, I was looking for someone to perhaps beta this story? Private message me if you're interested! Thanks again for reading, favouriting, and reviewing! Hopefully you'll do it on this chapter too. All the best, and enjoy!**

**.**

"That happened to you... _every night?_"

Hermione's face was the picture of surprise before she quickly hid the expression with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, did we wake you? How did you sleep? Are you feeling any better?" she bothered herself with stacking up the cushions on the sofa next to her.

"Hermione... please, don't avoid the question? What happened to you?" Ron caught her eye and shook his head but Ginny pretended not to see. Hermione had stopped sorting the cushions, instead just concentrated on keeping her back turned.

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" whispered Ginny. The thought of that... _No. Wait to hear what she says, you could have misunderstood. You must have misunderstood. _"Hermione?"

Ron held his hand out to Hermione who walked across the room, her back still to Ginny. She grasped his hand as he whispered in her ear urgently. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered back to him.

"Is anyone going to answer me?! I'm still here, you know?!"

"I know, sorry." Hermione finally looked at her. "Yes. It was every night. Well most nights."

"Right." Ginny nodded. "Right, okay... Right," she repeated.

"Don't freak out, Gin." Ron implored. "Okay, its not going to happen with you. I promise. We'll sort something."

"Don't lie to her, Ron! She deserves the truth." Hermione looked as if she was going to cry again. Ginny realised she was crying again and wiped away her tears, frustrated with herself. "It could happen. He came most nights for four months. This year he hasn't come near me. And, yes, I let him... and you'll have to as well Ginny."

Ginny sobbed harder, angrier than she had ever felt herself before. "Why? Why should I have to? You expect me to just lie back and take it! Are you fucking kidding me, Hermione?"

"No" she replied calmly.

"You must be joking! I'm not- There's no way! Fuck this! Fuck all of this!"

"Ginny, calm down-" Hermione approached her.

"No! No, I'm not calming down! How the fuck can anyone do that?! Every night! I'm not taking it. It's not happening. It's just going to screw me up! That's enough to screw anyone up! He's sick. I mean, I always knew he was sick, but he's really... Really sick in the head!"

"Stop it, Ginny." Ron whispered quietly. "She's gone."

Hermione had left the room, and Ginny hadn't even noticed.

"Jeez Gin," Ron blew out a puff of air and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He looked older than she had ever seen him.

Ginny felt her stomach constrict tightly. She had never felt more uneasy about hurting someone, all Hermione had done was try to help her. The lump in her throat became uncomfortably large.

"I should go after her... Where did she go?" she mumbled to Ron.

"Just leave her, she'll be fine." Ron stared at her. Ginny stared at him.

"Gin," his lip quivered. "Ginny, I am so sorry." Ron made a frustrated noise and turned away from her before clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry this happened," he turned to look at her. "To you, of all people... After everything in your first year, you didn't need this."

"Ron, its okay." Ginny turned partially away from him and scratched the back of her head. Although she was closest to Ron out of all of her brothers, they never really spoke about anything emotional and she wasn't sure how to take this conversation.

"No, its not okay."

"Ron, please, just... leave it. I can't do another emotional breakdown," she puffed loudly. "Now don't lie to me. What's going to happen?"

It was Ron's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Listen... it's um, not my place to say," he divulged. "It's up to Hermione to tell you what happened, you know?"

"But you cant expect me to just accept that fact that this could happen again!" she exploded. "I mean – what if the same thing that happened to her happens to me?! And I could have been warned!" Ginny felt a rage towards her brother that she had never experienced. It felt as though molten lava had been concealed away inside of her for the last few hours and here was its chance to escape. "Please, Ron, you have to-"

"All right!" he cut her short. "All right, I'll tell you. Its not pretty. And you have to understand, that we wanted to do more. I mean – you won't get it. We really tried everything, but once Hermione's dad died, things-"

"It's okay, Ron. Believe me, I won't be blaming anyone but _him,_" stated Ginny fiercely.

And then he told her. How Hermione had isolated herself from her friends, stopped going to her classes just before Christmas break. They had no idea what was happening, only that she refused to talk to them and was constantly sneaking off after she started getting owls late at night. Then when she came back early from Christmas break, she looked as though she had "the magic kicked out of her" according to Ron.

"And of course, me and Harry were scared and angry and … just outright confused, but ready to – to kill the son of a bitch that did that to Hermione." Ginny watched Ron's jaw and fists twitch ceaselessly. "She wouldn't say what had happened. I don't even think she meant for us to see her, she stayed hidden in her dorm room, but Harry hadn't slept and was watching... a map, I'll explain that another time – but he knew Hermione was getting up late every night and leaving the tower. So one night we stayed awake and found her leaving. We forced the story out of her."

He took a hesitant glance towards Ginny before continuing. "Malfoy killed her dad over Christmas break, that's why she came back early. He was sending her letters most nights, to meet here."

"She – We didn't have a choice Gin." He begged for her to see his side, but Ginny just turned away from him. "I mean, he threatened all of us. And – and he was beating her. We tried cornering her, keeping her away from him and one time it worked, she stayed in the common room with us instead. The next night when she got away she didn't come back in the morning, and we found her here." He paused, his voice lowered. "We had to do all the bone repairing ourselves, couldn't risk Pomfrey finding out. She was lucky he just broke a leg and a rib, we were scared she was going to have pierced lungs."

There was a sharp intake of breath and it took a moment for Ginny to realise that it had come from her. _Merlin._

"He had almost killed her... What were we supposed to do?"

"It's okay, Ron. I understand," she needed him to be quiet. She couldn't listen to this any more. It was almost as though Ron sensed her mood. There were a lot of thoughts going around her head, and it made it difficult to concentrate whilst Ron was staring at her, waiting for a response that was not going to come.

"Listen, I better go find Hermione. Are you going to be okay here?" he edged hesitantly towards the door.

"Of course, go," he still hesitated. "Ron, I'll be fine. Go." Ginny smiled softly at him. "Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, I'll bring her back here. Don't leave... At least not without Harry." Ron walked over to her and did the traditional brotherly act that Bill and Charlie had recently taken up, of kissing her on the forehead before leaving Ginny with her thoughts.

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
